Crazy
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: Wyatt Cain had become the Bane of her existence. Bit of a songfic. Let me know what you think.


Title: Crazy

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: Wyatt Cain had become the bane of her existence.

Disclaimer: They belong to the Great and Powerful Blah, Blah, Blah…

A/N: I was sitting in front of a blank word doc knowing I had to type something, but nothing was coming to me. Then out of nowhere I heard the song in the back of my mind and I was like 'Holy Cow, DG would so sing that for Cain'. So then I was like 'but how and when…' and then I talked to ErinM on IM's for a little bit and this fic is the result. So I must give some credit to Erin.

DG wasn't moping. She was as a matter of fact sitting in the sun soaking up the beautiful spring day. Her sketch pad lay open in front of her; she had taken to carrying it everywhere as she was never sure when the mood would strike her to draw. Recently all her sketches had revolved around one subject. Wyatt Cain; pain in the ass, always 10 steps behind her, royal guard. The eclipse and its aftermath had been dealt with and everyone had seemingly moved on; everyone that is except Wyatt. He was always just there. Unless DG needed him for something; then Ozma only knew where he was. Like earlier today she had wanted to go riding forgetting that she wasn't allowed without a guard, and her guard just happened to be off on some errand for the Queen. An errand that would keep him gone for the better part of the week. She was simply going to die of cabin fever. Wyatt Cain had become the bane of DG's existence. She realized belatedly that somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with him. Not that it mattered in the least; as DG was certain that Wyatt Cain could and probably did have a girlfriend stashed somewhere. That's probably what the 'errand' was, not for the queen at all. It was just his way of getting away from the palace to see this 'woman'. DG was taken aback for a second; she had never felt such contempt as was swirling around her heart at that thought. Damnit all, this wasn't supposed to happen; not like this anyway. There were some days when DG really missed having her stereo and cd's, this was one of them. She was so frustrated that she just wanted to be able to stomp into her room, slam the door and listen to something (anything) at full volume. Flopping back into the chair she once again picked up her sketch pad, and turned it to an empty page. She didn't even realize that she had been humming till the tune finally coalesced and made sense in her head. Then she started singing, quietly; no one here knew she could sing, and she wasn't quite ready for them to find out.

"Worry, why do I let myself worry? Wondering, what in the world did I do? I'm crazy for thinking that my love would hold you. I'm crazy for trying, and crazy for crying, and I'm crazy for loving you." She paused here to wipe a stray tear out of her eye. This song had always made her cry, Patsy Cline had a way with the words that made her feel every single one of them. Her robo-rents had it on vinyl back in Kansas, and she would sneak out of bed late at night and listen to it quietly when she was little. She picked up again after sniffling back another tear. Not realizing that Wyatt had snuck out onto the balcony and was standing behind a pillar listening to her.

"…Crazy for thinking that my love would hold you. I'm crazy for trying, and crazy for crying, and I'm crazy loving you." She hummed out the last few bars and wiping fresh tears from her eyes cursed the man who had brought on this bout of melancholy. "Damn you Wyatt Cain, you've turned me into a simpering fool!" Wyatt took several seconds to process the information he'd just gotten. When the realization hit him he could have kicked himself. DG was in love with him. That's why she got so moody when he was called into Central City on business. She thought that he was seeing someone while he was there. Well he would have to set the record straight on that count. There hadn't been anyone in his life ever since he got out of that tin suit. As was habit Wyatt silently made his way to the chair DG was curled into and presented her with a handkerchief.

"You're not crazy Princess." He said wrapping her in his arms before she had a chance to even register that he was there. She shot out of the chair not caring that her charcoal and sketch book skittered across the floor; returning his embrace ten-fold. Wyatt held her then and time could have stopped, sped up, or slowed down for all they cared. Eventually DG let go her death grip and looked at him; her question written plainly in the shock and wonder on her face. He answered her the only way he could think that would leave her without any doubts. Cradling her neck in one hand with the other at the small of her back he kissed her.


End file.
